The Banished Brother
by nature-of-force
Summary: before the original defeat of discord the princess's had a younger brother but banished him for heinous crimes against Equestria. now hes back and claims that he's changed, and that war swiftly approaches Equestria. will anyone believe him? M for saftey
1. Fires of Hell and War

By the fires of war and hell

A dark blue pony with a black crown looked out at a thriving city from her lonely post at her balcony. "Luna?" called another pony this one pure white with a golden crown.

"In here sister" replied the blue pony known as Luna.

"Ah, good. There is something we must discuss tonight. A strong magical presence has been found on the lonely mountain, it has a few…peculiar qualities that we need to look into" the white pony known as Celestia said.

"Very well Celestia shall we be off?" inquired Luna.

"Yes, we shall go there immediately" said Celestia as a bright light surrounded both of the princesses and when the light dimmed both of the Alicorns had vanished.

When the sisters reappeared they stood at the mouth of a monstrous cave, within even from so far away they could sense as well as see a swirling ball of red energy and as they approached they could tell it was powerful, very powerful.

Suddenly with the sound of metal being ripped apart, the swirling ball of energy expanded to a little bigger than Celestia and became a flat disc. And with a thunderous boom a single flaming hoof stepped forth from the portal, and another blast of sound as a second hoof strode forward. A head began to emerge and the sisters could see that this creature was indeed an alicorn, at least so far.

As the rest of the creature emerged it was confirmed to be an alicorn, it looked around and smiled when its blood red eyes alit upon the sisters, "big sisters, its good to see you again" said the strange alicorn.

Celestia's and Luna's eyes grew wide as they realized why the magic had seemed familiar. "n-no its not p-possible, we locked our baby b-brother within the burning hells for slaughtering several cities" stuttered Celestia worriedly.

At this the Alicorn smiled wickedly, "yes you did sister, but the next time you try to get rid of a magical creature don't send it to a place filled with useable demonic magic" said the alicorn, he looked to Luna, what is wrong Luna? Don't recognize little Nidhoggr?"

"I never knew anyone of that name." mumbled Luna "my little brother was named Ruin."

"Much has changed these past few millennium sister my, my powers are under my tight control now. I have mastered my rage, and my hate. I have become a more powerful mage than both of you combined, the Asire saw to that!" laughed Nidhoggr.

"Who?" inquired Luna, who was becoming used to the presence of this strange alicorn who claimed to be little Ruin all grown up. But the more Luna looked at this pony the more she became convinced that he was telling the truth.

He was black with streaks of red on his coat and his cutie mark was that of a hollow summoning circle surrounded by six runes of power. The only major change that she could see was the hooves and the mane and tail. The hooves were on fire, and it wasn't a friendly looking fire, it looked hungry and furious. His mane and tale were black, not like her own mane that was black with thousand of stars shining brightly within; it was a soul sucking black with flecks of red that moved within and sometimes broke free only to sputter out and die.

"Rhen you're done staring I'll answer your question…and the questions I can see you are about to ask" said Nidhoggr with a grin "I'm not all to surprised that you don't remember the Asire, after all you visited so many dimensions looking for help against Discord. They are gods over the nine worlds. You visited them in their home realm of Asgard asking for help, they declined because they had issues of their own to solve in Midgaurd."

"After I lost my temper and killed so many ponies you sent me to hell. One thing you didn't know is that all the burning and freezing hells are connected, I found my way to neifleheim after a few hundred years of killing demons and taking whatever power they had, and it was this that changed my mane and tail. When I got there my name was already well known throughout the nine realms as a demon slayer of considerable power."

"By the time I arrived there I was nearly dead. I felt like it was hardly worth the effort to get back to a realm that hated and feared me, it was then, in my darkest hours that Odin and his sons and daughters appeared before me. He looked down upon me with a sneer and looked to his companions."

"See? This poor creature dosen't even have the will to keep himself alive, let alone take care of the dragon for us."


	2. the burden of regret

The strange alicorn looked at his two sisters and sighed, "Odin was right, at that point in time I was ready to die, ready to give up. But you know how stubborn I am when someone puts a challenge to me" said Nidhoggr with a grim smile, "I don't remember much after that. I think Freya actually levitated me onto her back and carried me to Asgard, she never told me why she did."

"when I awoke there was a strange unicorn sitting next to my bed looking at me" he said as his eyes became distant and he became lost in his memories.

"Do you know who I am and where we are?" asked the odd unicorn.

"No to both actually…last thing I remember is a group of ponies saying…something to me" said Ruin.

"Well my name is Freya, I am the goddess of love." She said proudly "and you would be the pony who has been slaying all those demons in the hells correct?" she inquired.

"yes, I am Ruin. In the realm I come from I am the avatar of war and rebellion." Said Ruin looking rather subdued.

"a noble sphere you have then." Said Freya "you should be proud of your title" she said as she walked from the room.

Shortly after that young Ruin fell asleep but it was not restful, it never was since he began absorbing the essence of demons. This night he had night terrors but they were far worse than normal, he saw his sisters laughing at how weak he had become, at how he would never return and that he would perish in hell.

Here the Demons made a mistake, instead of the nightmares crushing his remaining spirit they enraged him and he awoke not in a cold sweat but shouting all manner of threats to the absent sisters. Suddenly a large Alicorn with a single eye rushed into the room his horn alight ready for battle. He looked around and asked bemusedly "nightmares?"

"no, the demons I've absorbed are trying to gain control over me again" corrected Ruin.

Odin laughed and his horn glowed brightly and Ruin could feel the presence of the demons in his mind wilt and disappear. "what did you do to me?" asked Ruin "I needed that power!"

"calm yourself little one. I only destroyed their minds, you still have their power, little as it may be" said Odin laughing to himself.

"oh…thanks" said a subdued Ruin "why did you help me?"

"simple, I need you to kill something for me" said Odin with a shrug "I doubt you will be able to however, Even at your strongest."

"what could be so powerful that I could stand up to an entire pantheon of Gods?" asked Ruin.

"a dragon, but not just any dragon, THE dragon. Nidhoggr, Malice striker himself" said Odin "and the only reason we haven't killed it is because the Norns will not allow it."

"But your gods aren't you? Can you not simply… override what these 'Norns' say?"Inquired Ruin.

"**No he cannot**" intoned three voices coming from nowhere yet everywhere, "**Odin may be chief among the gods but we are the Fates. We decide when Ragnarock begins and the great dragon is to be a tool for the end. Be silent it is time to be judged.**"

With that Ruin passed out. He dreamt of the past. Of his crimes against all ponykind. He saw himself laughing as he burned his was through a small town, killing everything in his path; stallions, mares, even the young fillies and colts. None were spared from his fire or his steel.

He saw himself find a mother blocking her colt with her body, he watched in horror as he began laughing as his horn glowed a brilliant red, there was a flash and the smell of burning flesh intensified as the mare writhed in pain and through the screams she begged for her son to be spared. But her cries fell upon a stone heart. For as she lay there dying the raised his hoof and brought it down on the colts skull, crushing it and killing him instantly.

The dream changed and he watched as a squadron of unicorns attempted to bind him, they raised their horns high as magical energy wrapped around him and brought him crashing to the ground. Ruin struggled the entire time but his struggles stopped emediatly as his sisters appeared before him in a flash of brilliant light.

"for thine crimes against the crown and ponies everywhere thou art banished from this realm and from this world, may you burn for what you have wrought upon us" with that Celestia and Luna raised their horns and brought forth all their power and sent him to the burning hells.

Just before the light struck there was a weak cry "goodbye" from the youngest of the three siblings.

Ruin awoke with tears in his eyes and misery written upon his face. He looked around and saw that the entire Pantheon was gathered and watching. "we saw everything", said Odin. "and I now see that you regret everything quite a bit." He looked around with his one good eye and said to the assembled gods "he will be taught, who will teach him?"

A massive Alicorn stepped forth and proclaimed "I will teach him how to wage war, and how to maintain honor."

The little unicorn (Ruin noticed she was indeed quite beautiful) from before stepped forward "I will teach him of pride and repentance."

"very good" Odin said "and I shall teach you of wisdom and knowledge little one, you will need it if you are to defeat Nidhoggr." With that all the Gods walked out of his room save for one, an odd green and silver unicorn he leaned forward and said "that was very impressive, I like your style" and with that he to left.


	3. redemption

After ten years of training and learning Ruin was finally deemed ready to attempt to face Nidhoggr. All the Aesir had gathered and wished him well, but Ruin had eyes only for the strange unicorn that had woken him up that first time in Asgard. She was still beautiful and the two had begun to have feelings for one another but this was neither the time nor place to show those feelings.

With one last farewell odin lowered his horn and began chanting in an ancient language known only by the gods. And with a flash that was both a brilliant light and a lack of light he was teleported to the very pits of Helheim.

Before Ruin lay the gates. The gates to the dreaded striker's prison. With a deep reassuring breath he pushed forward, past the gate and into the blackness.

After what seemed like days but must have surely been hours a light appeared from a distance it appeared to be a small ball of flame but as Ruin neared it he could see that it was indeed massive.

This was the second marker, the beast should be near. Looking around he saw what he had mistaken for a pile of rocks were actually tree roots that had grown around a massive dragon. As Ruin walked closed the dragons eyes opened and pierced Ruin with a gaze that spoke of ancient sorrows.

"So a god not of this realm comes before me, and I wonder…why" rumbled the dragon.

Standing tall so as not to betray his fear Ruin proclaimed "I am Ruin! God of war and rebellion from the land of equestria. And I have come to slay you!"

The old dragon smiled at this "finally those fools in Asgard found someone to do the deed. I am old, and I have been trapped here for far too long. My desire to destroy has faded but like the Aesir I am but a pawn of the Norns. Strike true little god, I wish not to suffer"

"if you don't want to destroy why not just ask me to release you?" questioned Ruin

"because little hatchling these roots that bind me cannot be broken by means mortal or divine. They will only release at the allotted time. However I can escape this grim fate…IF you are willing to do a favor for a creature that you don't know and have been told to slay. I warn you it will not be pleasant at first but it will give you the strength to return home…yes I know how you were banished, I can see within your mind" chuckled Nidhoggr

Ruin stood there and began pacing all the while followed by the eye of the great dragon. It was finally coming to the attention of ruin just how massive this beast was. It least 100 pony lengths long and maybe 30 high, he was sleek, and looked like he could be quite fast.

"very well" intoned Ruin. "I will help you escape, now tell me how."

And with that the pupils in the eyes of the great beast widened to nearly the size of the iris. Then from deep within a soft glow began, it strengthened to a great beam of light that leapt out and struck Ruin on the Horn. The beam of energy struck with an impact strong enough to stagger Ruin, but he stayed on his feet and squinted at Nidhoggr only to see that the Dragon was slowly dissolving.

After what seemed like hours the process was complete the beam faltered and finally ceased. All that was left was a shriveled husk of what was once a great beast. Ruin struggled to remain upright but as he tried to take a step forward he stumbled and fell. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a large raven looking at him.

When Ruin woke up he looked around a saw he was back in his room at Asgard . he realized that there was another body in his bed with him but as he turned to check who (and what) it was his strength failed him and he fell back into his stupor.

Again Ruin awoke but this time he was alone, so he thought until a voice in his head told him otherwise.

_Finally you wake little pony._

At this ruin was up and out of bed like a bolt from a crossbow horn light and readying his fiercest spells, but as he looked around he didn't see anyone.

_There's nothing for you to fight here little war god. You agreed to help me remember?_

"N-Nidhoggr?" asked Ruin as he tried to remember what had happened in Helheim.

"_Let me help you with that"_ and suddenly an influx of memory nearly knocked over Ruin "_sorry still getting used to this_" this time a more manageable memory of what had transpired entered Ruin's thoughts.

"So…you abandoned you body?"

"_More or less. I took all my powers with me though. I warn you they are indeed still MY powers I merely allow you to use them when I see fit."_

"But its my body!" exclaimed Ruin.

"Of course its your body" said a voice from behind and as ruin turned he saw whom he hoped he would. Freya stood there absolutely calm as she always was and perfectly radiant. She smiled as she stepped forward and nuzzled Ruin affectionately making him blush

"We've been together for nearly 5 years and I still never get used to you" grumbled Ruin

At this Freya laughed and said "well I am the goddess of love, if I couldn't make a pony blush what good would I be?"

The two laughed together and in some deep part of Ruin's mind a great dragon smiled to himself and relaxed for the first time in millennia

A thousand years passed, Ruin had heard of His sister's decent into madness and been overjoyed when he learned that she had been healed a thousand years later. The Gods and Goddesses of Asgard had taken to calling him Nidhoggr instead of Ruin in acknowledgment of his deed. In the mind of Ruin the great beast slumbered peacefully only making briefly for important events like the marriage of Ruin and Freya as well as his fight against Jormungand and Fenris.

It was not until ten years after he witnessed the second fall of Discord that Ruin was summoned to the throne room for an audience with Odin.

"Since you arrived here you have not only gained the power of Nidhoggr but you have stoped Ragnarock. You have saved this world. Normally I do not allow my subjects, for you are surely one of us now, upon my throne to see the universes but for this I will make a special case, go, look to your old world" said Odin, and with that he vanished.

Cautiously Ruin approached the throne and seated himself upon it, immediately what Odin wanted him to see was revealed. He saw armies of dragons and griffins massing, he was armor and weapon being forged, and worst of all he saw that equestria was completely oblivious to the danger.

As he stepped down from the throne Odin reappeared and looked at him with eyes full of sadness "I'm sorry. I cannot transport you to another realm. The powers of the Aesir and Venir have weakened this last thousand years. You could always stay, after all you have a wife here who loves you and we have come to see you as our family"

Looking back at his flank what once was a blazing sword was now a dark shield and with en embossed dragon. He had become a protector instead of a destroyer. He looked to Odin and said "I have plenty of power for this. I'll go get ready" as he walked away he hoof prints blazed brightly before smoldering out as they always did.

Telling Freya had gone better than he had expected. She just smiled and said "well if you have enough power to get there then you have enough to get back, just make sure you come back, because if you don't I'll do whatever it takes to find you and beat you with Thor's hammer."

"and that dear sisters is how I came to be here, begging your forgiveness and mercy." Said the dark Alicorn.

Celestia paused then held up her hoof "first, you will always be ruin to us, no matter how you look, and second you are forgiven" and with that both she and Luna tackled him in a group hug.


End file.
